powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omnipotence/@comment-35836648-20180914220105
My vs battle ideas. Link vs taskmaster. Im pretty sure taskmaster wins. Any moves link does. Taskmaster can copy it. Not only that but taskmaster has guns. He shoots link in the knees and then decapitates link. Link would have to be unpredictable like Deadpool in order to beat taskmaster. Beerus vs galactus. Galactus wins. literally no one in DBZ with the exception of shenron and zeno can beat galactus. Galactus would wipe beerus off the face of the Earth with ultimate nullifer or he transmutes beerus into candy. Naruto vs Luffy. Frequently brought up in vs battle. The fight could go either way depending on the version. If we use adult Naruto vs current Luffy Naruto wins but it's going to injure Naruto a lot. If this is pre Naruto then Naruto loses. Alien X vs Thanos. If thanos has IG then alien X loses as alien X is at best universal+ level. Without the IG then thanos gets his ass kicked. All of digimon vs all of Pokemon. Ah one of the most debated battles ever. I love the saltiness from pokemon fans who say Pokemon can beat digimon. Seriously this is like the new Superman vs Goku thing. If we bring in all digimon. Pokemon wouldn't last an instant. Even if we excluded digimon like zeedmilleniumon, lucemon, the seven demon lords, omnimon x, and shoutmon x7 they would still lose as i think a full powered wargreymon is all you need to kill the entire pokemon universe. Seriously the only digimon a Pokemon could beat are the baby ones which is baby abuse. Tracer vs scout. Death battle did this first but i feel like they were wrong. First off they talked about tracer dodging Widowmakers sniper bullet but the thing is widowmaker wasn't even trying to shoot tracer. Also scouts way stronger than tracer. He's not fast like her but he's way stronger as he easily killed a bear once with Amelia earharts skeletal hand. Plus scout has way more weapons than tracer like the guillotine, shortstop, Babyface blaster, sandman, and more. I think scout beats tracer. Plus overwatch is overrated. Batman vs ironman. Without prep iron man wins as Tony has way better technology than Bruce. With prep. Batman still loses as Tony is one of the smartest human beings on the planet. Bowser Jr vs peacock from.skullgirls. peacock wins as she has toon force on her side. Lucifer Morningstar vs all of anime excluding kami tenchi. Lucifer wins as Lucifer is so powerful he can go toe to toe with the chousin. Baldi vs Mario. Baldi wins. Mario is too stupid to solve math. In the end before killing Mario. Baldi smacks him with ruler. Minecraft player vs Terraria player both with highest gear and health. Terraria wins. Sorry salty Minecraft players but Terraria players have 500 health, 90 or more defense rather than 20 defense, weapons that have more than 100 base damage rather than 7 even a copper sword one of the weakest terria weapons is about as strong as a diamond sword. Even if Steve has creative mode on he still loses. Also im pretty sure Herobrine, the ender dragon, and the wither would shit themselves seeing the moon lord, plantera, eye of Cthulhu, king slime, wall of flesh, pumpking, mourning wood, Frost queen, everscream, santa N-k1, lunatic cultist, skeletron, and more since all Terraria bosses have way more health than Herobrine ender dragon and wither combined. I've got more vs battles coming up but this is just a taste of what i come up with